Charmed Knight
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: I've mentioned that Shadow knows the Charmed Ones. Well, find out how.


A/N: I mentioned the Charmed Ones in Volume 2 of my ZKD fic. Want to know how Shadow knows them? Here's your answer.

**CHARMED KNIGHT**

The Charmed Ones were faced with a tough challenge. Piper, Phoebe and Paige had no idea how to defeat this monster. Their powers and potions didn't seem to faze it.

Okay, recap: The Charmed Ones had been investigating several mysterious and random disappearances of people around San Francisco. Thinking it was mystical (and demonic) in nature, they chose to snoop around a bit, especially in the places where people disappeared.

This, of course, led them to a dead end.

Or did it?

To make a long story short, the Charmed Ones, mostly Phoebe, discovered the culprit. It was, in her eyes, a demon. It jumped out of a window and made a grab for who was walking by. There was no one else around but her, so Phoebe quickly jumped into action and kicked the 'demon' back where it came from. Needless to say, the Charmed Ones needed to look deeper into this.

That was why they were facing the 'demon' in question.

Of course, it wasn't any demon they had faced before.

For one, it looked like a human and animal, armoured, and…hungry. It looked like a humanoid praying mantis.

When Piper tried to freeze it, the thing shook it off, and when she tried to blow it up, it didn't, but recovered from the shock after a few seconds. Paige tried to knock it out by orbing several crates to its head (yes, they are in a warehouse), but that just made it madder…and hungrier.

The Charmed Ones were in trouble.

Or were they?

Suddenly, a purple capsule shaped vehicle zoomed in and rammed into the 'demon', sending it flying. The Charmed Ones were shocked.

"Uh, what's going on?" Phoebe questioned.

"I dunno, but I know it's gonna be weird," added Paige.

The vehicle drifted and skidded to a halt. The top canopy lifted up to reveal the rider. It was a man clad in purple armor with a silver trim. The armor was worn over a sleek black bodysuit. Hiding his face and identity was a purple helmet with a silver faceplate. The helmet, and armor, were designed after a cobra, with the helmet looking like a cobra's head.

The seat of the vehicle lifted up as the rider stood up in his full height. His purple and silver gauntleted fists were gripped around an ornate staff with a cobra motif. His purple and silver booted feet stepped out of the vehicle.

Who the hell was he?

The 'demon' let out a loud buzz and unleashed its wings, flying towards the armoured rider. The rider just casually cracked his neck and dodge to the side, slamming his left forearm on the thing's back, knocking it down, face first. He then sheathed his staff and flipped the thing over. The 'demon' got up and attacked, clawing at the armoured, rider, but its claws made sparks on the armor and couldn't do any sizable damage. The 'demon' got kicked in the chest and sent crashing into some more wooden crates, breaking and sending splinters flying.

"How boring," the armor clad rider said, sounding male but very young and feeling bored said as he reached for his belt. The belt was silver with a purple rectangular buckle that held a shining crystal orb in the centre. Attached to the right side of the belt was a rectangular case. His hand went for the case and he drew…

"A card?" Phoebe questioned. "What's he gonna do? Play poker or something?"

Piper just watched in silence.

The 'demon' buzzed and flew out, flying at full speed at the rider. The rider slid the card into his staff.

"Add Vent: Summoning Genosnaker!" to the shock of the Charmed Ones, a GIGANTIC purple cobra appeared and swung its long tail, swiping the 'demon' and smashed it into a wall, making a few cracks in it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Phoebe exclaimed.

"I don't know, Phoebs," Paige said sarcastically, "Maybe, a GIANT SNAKE!"

The giant cobra slithered behind its master and let out a hiss as it stretched to its full length, its head hovering high above the rider. "Time to finish this," he said, drawing a card before sliding it into his staff.

"Final Vent!" The mysterious armoured rider took a running start, with the giant cobra slithering after him at full speed. He then took a powerful leap into the air and did a back flip, close to his monstrous partner's face. The giant cobra then let loose a torrent of venom and acid, launching the armoured fighter towards the 'demon'. "GENOCIDE CRUSHER!" His legs swung up and down rapidly as he smashed into the 'demon' aiming and hitting his kicks with devastating force. The final kick then destroyed the 'demon' as it exploded. An energy ball rose up from the 'demon's' fiery remains, which was immediately gulped down by the cobra. It locked its reptilian lips with its forked tongue as it bent down to allow its master to pet it.

"Excellent," the rider hissed as he went back to his vehicle, completely ignoring the Charmed Ones.

Of course, Piper wasn't going to be ignored. "Hey! Hold it!" she shouted. The rider did so, stopping in his tracks, finally acknowledging the presence of the Charmed Ones. He looked over at the three Wiccans, the three pairs of black narrow slit on his visor looking at them. They somehow knew he was looking into their eyes.

He scoffed, "Cheh,' and went on his way. Piper, a little angered, froze him. This prompted both Phoebe and Paige to speak to her.

"Why did you do that for?" Paige demanded. "He just saved us!"

"Maybe, but I don't trust him," Piper retorted. She had a lot of trust issues from past experiences.

"Yeah, but freezing him?" Phoebe questioned.

"We need to find out who he is and how he did what he did to stop that demon," Piper said as the three of them approached him. Suddenly, the giant cobra went on the defensive, coiling its body around its frozen master. Piper was tempted to blow it up, when something surprising happened.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the rider said as he moved. Piper was shocked because her freezing didn't work. He then added, "Genosnaker has the right to be mad since you were being a little hostile towards me."

Piper, not missing a beat, asked, "Who are you?"

"None of your concern," he answered before walking straight towards his vehicle, "At least not yet." Piper would not have her questions unanswered. She was beginning to lose her temper. She then used her powers to blow up the ground in front of him. This got his attention, but he didn't seem fazed by it. "You know," he began. "It would be so much easier for you to allow me to leave. That way, you won't have to see me ever again."

"We want answers, bub."

"Answers that you shall not receive…for now," he replied, cocking his head arrogantly. "I do hope you and your sisters stay out of things that don't concern you."

"Is that a warning?"

"More like friendly advice," he nodded. "Now, I bid you ladies adieu." He went to his vehicle and the seat lowered with the canopy. He took out a card and the cobra monster, Genosnaker, was sucked into it. He placed it back into the case on his belt, manoeuvred the vehicle, and sped out of the warehouse, leaving three bewildered Wiccans to 'eat his dust'.

"Jerk," Piper muttered.

"Well, that was strange," Paige accessed.

"We better look in the Book to see who or what he is," Phoebe suggested.

"Right," Piper agreed, "Let's go!"

* * *

The Charmed Ones returned to the manor. When they opened the door, they discovered that it wasn't locked. Fearing the worst, they carefully and slowly pushed it open and tip-toed into their house.

"I can't believe we're sneaking into our own house," Phoebe whispered.

"Shush," Piper said to her to be silent. "Be prepared."

When they entered the living room, they discovered someone sitting on one of their armchairs with his legs propped on top of the table and drinking a cup of tea. To their surprise, he was reading from The Book of Shadows!

"You should really update on demons in this book and some of your spells and potion recipes," he suggested as he leafed through the book. "There's a lot of things missing from here." He looked like a teenager, with shoulder length black hair, black circular shades and dressed in a black leather trench-coat with a black buttoned up shirt and pants. His shoes and tie were also black.

Piper, enraged, marched up to him and ripped the book out of his hands. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?" she demanded harshly.

"Is that any way to treat a guest?' he asked cockily, adjusting his shades.

"More like trespasser!" Phoebe said to him, hands on her hips. "Okay, mister! You better have a decent explanation as to what you're doing here, how you got in and why?"

"Please, your sons are sleeping," he said to them. Piper's eyes widened.

"What did you do to them?" she demanded angrily, ready to blow him up if she had to if he hurt their sons.

"Like I said, they're asleep."

"Paige," Piper turned to her sister, "Check on the boys."

"Okay," Paige answered and walked up the stairs.

"You might as well orb," the stranger said to them, to their shock.

"How the hell…" Piper began.

"Do I know?" he finished. "I know a lot of things, 'Charmed Ones'."

"Okay, who the hell are you?" Piper brought her hands up to blow him up. He stood up in a none-threatening way and put the book down on the table, but Piper was still feeling a little suspicious of him.

"My name is Ichijyo Desmond Amakusa. If it makes it easier for you, you may refer to me as Desmond." He then answered Phoebe's previous questions, in order, "I wanted to check on you, I came through the door, and I can't tell you why, sorry."

Paige came back down the stairs, relieved, "Wyatt and Chris are fine." Piper and Phoebe sighed with relief.

"Now, how the hell do you know so much about us?" Piper asked suspiciously and harshly.

"I am, what you can say, a gatherer of information," he said to them calmly. "I only found out about you from an ancient legend regarding the Charmed Ones, the most powerful Wiccans in the magical community. I came to see for myself."

"And why are you doing this?" Phoebe voiced out her question.

"Must you all be suspicious of me?" Desmond questioned back. "Your Book of Shadows would have detected if I was evil, wouldn't it?"

"How do you…never mind!" Piper said in frustration. "Just what do you want?"

"Honestly, it's actually about what you want," Desmond said to them.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked him.

"You better call your…Whitelighter…" Desmond spat out the name with disgust. "I'll tell you all what you need to know."

"LEO!" Piper called out and the Whitelighter in question orbed into the living room.

"Okay, what's going on?" Leo asked.

"Ask him, why don't you?" Piper pointed to Desmond, who was cleaning his shades.

"Don't be too shocked. I've known about the magical world for a long time now," Desmond said to Leo, but with a glare. "I suggest you sit down."

"We prefer to stand," Piper crossed her arms. Desmond sighed.

"Very well." Desmond continued, "I represent a very powerful organization. Do any of you know about Smart Brain Corporation?"

"That's one of the most powerful tech companies in the world," Phoebe answered, shocked. "You work for Smart Brain."

"In a way." He put a hand into his coat and the witches and Whitelighter tensed. "Relax." He pulled out a business card. "Here's my card, by the way." Piper took it and looked it over, with Paige, Phoebe and Leo looking over her shoulder.

"CEO?" Piper looked at him shocked. "You're a freakin' CEO?"

"Guilty as charged."

"But you're what? 15?" Paige said in shock.

"Amakusa…? Wait a minute! As in the family that owns Smart Brain?" Phoebe realized.

"Exactly. My father is grooming me to take over, so what better training than to become a CEO to one of the branch companies?" Desmond said to them with a grin.

"But that still doesn't answer any questions as to why you're here," Leo said to him. Desmond fought the urge to hiss at the Whitelighter.

"Smart Brain is only a cover. We're linked to The Order."

"The Order?" Leo repeated, shocked.

"What's The Order, Leo?" Piper asked her husband.

"He can tell you all that later," Desmond said to them. "Or you could just check the book. Right now, I come with a warning."

"What kind of warning?" Piper asked, still feeling a little suspicious of Desmond.

"First, check your Book of Shadows about the Zodiac Knights," Desmond said. Piper did and picked up the book, flipping through the pages until she found a very OLD entry about the Zodiac Knights. "Now, read it out loud, if you please."

Piper did so, despite feeling a little irritated that this guy was giving her orders, "The Zodiac Knights are a group of warriors chosen by the mystical Oriental and Greek Zodiacs. The power of the Zodiacs mystically grants them specific powers as well as a suit of armor that enhances their abilities be it their speed, senses, strength and etcetera. However, the Zodiac Knights also balance out the forces of good and evil, so where there are good Zodiac Knights, there will also be evil ones. The Knights fight for their wishes and only the last Knight standing will receive the ultimate prize. Every 1,000 years or so, a new group of Knights will be chosen to fight for their desires. They must fight in order to survive." Piper then looked at Desmond sternly. "Okay, what does this have to do with anything?"

"Everything. Although that entry is very much incomplete, it is lucky that one of your ancestors even knows of the Zodiac Knights to put it in as an entry," Desmond then added, "To be direct to the point…" he took out his Zodiac Deck. "I AM a Zodiac Knight. Remember the purple armoured Knight with the big snake? That was me."

"WHAT?" Phoebe and Piper exclaimed, shocked and surprised. Leo looked wide eyed at this guy before Paige orbed back down.

"So? What did I miss?" she asked.

"You can clue her in later. Right now, are you willing to listen to me?" Desmond asked.

"We're listening," Piper said with her arms crossed.

"To put it simply, you're all are being targeted by someone who thinks you're all becoming far too powerful and may become a threat to his plans."

"Who?"

"I can't say."

"Can't?" Phoebe asked. "Or won't?"

"It's a bit of both, really. Let's just say the less you know right now, the better."

"Okay here, mister!" Piper walked up to him and stared him in the eye. "You better give us a clear answer or…"

"Listen, all I know is that he sent someone after you and it's my job, whether you like it or not, to protect you people. I don't bloody care if you trust me or not. For all I care, you can be as paranoid as you want. All I want to do is finish this job and get it over with!"

Piper was taken aback by this answer. Usually their enemies would try to gain their trust, but this guy didn't care if they trusted him or not. All he cared about was his job. "Okay…"

"Mr. Wyatt," he regarded Leo. "Would you please explain to these ladies about the Order while I check the perimeter?" Leo nodded before Desmond said, "Thank you," and disappeared in a mass of black shadows, shocking the sisters.

"Freaky," Paige commented.

"And not good," Leo added.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"Teleporting using shadows is an ability only known to those who study dark magic as well as high level demons and warlocks. It's not something I like, really."

"But we have to trust him, even if he said he didn't care if we did or didn't," Phoebe said.

"So, Leo," Piper began. "What's The Order?"

"Well," Leo paused for a moment trying to figure out the best way to explain to them about it. "The Order is a secret organization that's been around long before the Roman Empire and existed back before the Elders. The organization was created by a large group of humans from around the world who knew about demons and wanted to do something about it. At that time, the Crusaders decided on an idea to help the humans deal with the threat."

"Wait a minute, I thought the Crusades didn't start until later on in the early eight hundreds," said Paige.

"Well, the Crusaders I'm speaking of are the forces of heaven that fight against hell itself, in other words angels."

To say they were shocked would be an understatement, they were completely confused. They knew demons and vampires existed but why didn't they know about angels?

"The Crusaders came up with the idea of The Order and their leader Lance passed it on to the humans. After that The Order was created as well as the three different factions and it's High Council which has always consisted of twelve humans."

"Okay, so what are these different factions?" asked Piper who was a bit in awe that the thought of an organization known as The Order existed for so long.

"Well, there are three main factions; the first faction would be the Hunters. These beings hunt the physical affirmations of evil, whether they're vampires or demons, but they have to be evil. The second are the Druids; this faction is somewhat like the Hunters except they hunt the spiritual versions of evil."

"And the last?" asked Phoebe

"They're known as Watchers. They cover up any evidence and existence of the supernatural world from those that aren't capable of handling the knowledge."

"Hold on one second. Why didn't they do that when we were exposed as witches to the whole damn world and we had to undo it ourselves by turning back time?!" yelled Piper in an outraged tone.

Leo just took a step back from her sudden outburst. "Well, they were too busy trying to cover up the fight between Lance and Antonio to help."

"That's my next question, who's this Lance and who the heck is Antonio?" asked Paige a bit curious and eager to have her question answered.

"Lance is the leader of the Crusaders. There are currently fifteen of them but it all began with one and that one would be the Archangel Lance. The Crusaders are feared by almost every demon except for the Omega class demons and some of the Archdemons. As for Antonio, he is commonly referred to as Lord of the Death Knights and one of three Lords of Hell. He founded the group of fallen angels under Lucifer's rule and because of him being an Archangel he was made into their leader."

The others couldn't believe this, but then again it was not very surprising. They had faced sorcerers, demons and even for worse beings before, but finding out about an organization known as The Order and a guy who was the leader of a bunch of fallen angels was too much. They had to wonder how powerful a Death Knight would be if they faced one. They each had a grim expression on their faces as they both obviously knew if the time came, that it wouldn't be good.

* * *

Shadow looked around while he was invisible. He noticed Detective Sheridan snooping about. He really didn't like snoops, but regarded her as a low level threat. He could just easily erase her memories with his SB-Cell. His friend/associate, Takada, had built a 'Neuralizer' into their cell phones after watching Men in Black and Men in Black 2. Desmond could easily have done it with magic, but why waste precious magical energy on something like this? In any case, he decided to check the perimeter and plant his shadow agents to look out for demons and any threats that would come for the Charmed Ones. The shadow agents were temporary and would only last until the threat was nullified. In any case, it was best to be prepared. He gave the manor one last check and teleported back inside, invisible.

* * *

The Charmed Ones were still wary of Desmond's help as night had fallen. He sat on the armchair in the living room, with Leo to keep him company (much to his distaste) and a laptop to do his work. The Charmed Ones were asleep as were Piper's sons. Leo decided to make conversation.

"How did someone so young become a member of The Order?" Leo asked.

"Age doesn't necessarily equal to the amount of skill a person possesses, Mr. Wyatt," Desmond replied without looking at Leo. He typed on his computer.

"I know, but…"

"Even Elders can be children, so why not members of The Order?" Desmond added before Leo could finish.

"I'm getting the feeling you don't like me that much," Leo said.

'_If only you knew why…' _Desmond thought offhandedly. "Let's just say that Whitelighters and my kind don't really get along that well."

"What do you mean your…" Leo began to question, but was shushed by Desmond.

Desmond's eyes wandered as his ears picked up a distinct ringing sound. Leo couldn't hear it, but Desmond could hear it so clearly that it was hurting his ears. He got up and said to Leo, "Watch the Charmed Ones. I got something to take care of." He walked towards the cabinet.

Leo asked, "What are you…" he watched as Desmond held out his Snake Deck in front of the cabinet windows as his belt formed around his waist. Desmond hissed and did a gesture with his arms.

"Zodiac Force! Snake!" he attached the deck to the side of his belt and an energy field rose up over his body, donning the purple and silver armor and black bodysuit. In Desmond's place was his alter ego; Zodiac Knight Shadowcobra. Shadowcobra jumped into the reflective surface of the cabinet windows and disappeared. This was all witnessed by Leo, who couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Shadowcobra sped through a crystalline tunnel, riding inside a purple capsule shaped vehicle that had two wheels. This vehicle was knows as 'The Knightrider' and ALL Zodiac Knights had one.

The Knightrider quickly leapt out of a portal that formed inside of the cabinet windows. It still looked like the inside of the Halliwell's Manor, but in truth it wasn't. This was, in fact, the Mirror Dimension version of the place.

The Mirror Dimension was a world that existed in the other side of mirrors and reflections. It was a world similar and parallel to our own. Everything is the same, except that the words were in backwards and the ONLY inhabitants of this world were only monsters. The world also had a very hazardous environment in which anything and everything from the real world would vaporize in a matter of minutes. The same could be said about the monsters that lived in this mysterious dimension. Only Zodiac Knights possessed the power to travel between both worlds.

Shadowcobra was looking for any sign of the monster he'd sensed. So far, he found nothing. Was it a false alarm? Was it…Was it to get him away from the Charmed Ones?

Was it a trap?

"It's a trap!" Shadowcobra shouted suddenly before he got himself tackled by a silver and gold blur and smashed into the grandfather clock.

"How very perceptive of you, Traitor…" said a voice. Shadowcobra shook his head and looked up to see the name of his assailant. It was a monster that looked like a bipedal rhinoceros with silver plating armor as its hide and golden horns and claws. Standing next to the creature was a humanoid being in dark silver armor and black bodysuit. The armor was plated on his legs, forearms and torso. His helmet covered his entire face and his faceplate held a rhino horn on it over a visor that had 3 horizontal slits for the eyes. His shoulder armors were blocky looking and the one on the left had a red spike on it as well as a panel. He wore a belt similar to Shadowcobra's but with a black crystal orb in the buckle and the card holder on the right side had a strange symbol.

"Black Zodiac Knight Hephaestus of the Hammer…" Shadowcobra hissed as he got up, using the Cobra Sceptre to prop himself up. "It's been awhile. How have you been?" the greeting was anything but pleasant as he hated all of the servants of Yoshido. "So, still doing Yoshido's dirty work?"

"Master Yoshido wanted me to destroy the Charmed Ones," Hephaestus replied. "Destroying you, however, is just an added bonus."

"Yoshido again," Shadowcobra hissed, "I should've known. Still a slave, aren't you, _Heph_?"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME **THAT**!" Hephaestus roared, hating the nickname. He commanded his Zodiac Beast, "METALCEROS, DESTROY HIM!" the beast grunted in obedience and went on the attack. "I like to stay and watch you be bludgeoned to death, but I have a schedule to keep." Hephaestus made his way to a window. "See you later, snake-boy!"

"Sooner than you think!" Shadowcobta snapped before he turned into shadow matter and phased through the path of the rhino monster. He solidified and flew at Hephaestus' back with a powerful flying side kick that sent him reeling to the ground. Hephaestus looked up and growled at the Snake Knight.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Hephaestus roared as he got back to his feet, clenching his fists. He charged at Shadowcobra and swung his fists which only hit air since the Snake Knight was more agile than the Black Knight. Shadowcobra ducked under a swung to his head before smashing his elbow into the Rhino Knight's gut. He then followed up with a open palm strike to Hephaestus jaw, sending him staggering backwards. He roared. "METALCEROS!" the rhinoceros Mirror Monster bellowed and rushed to impale Shadowcobra from behind but alas the Snake Knight was faster and sidestepped the attack. Hephaestus' eyes widened in horror as he watched his own monster coming at him. "NO, STOP!" However, it didn't stop and Hephaestus got hit in the chest. Metalceros, shocked, stepped backwards. The evil Black Knight smashed his fist hard into the rhino monster's snout, earning a glare from Shadowcobra. "YOU STUPID MONSTER!" Hephaestus spat angrily. "YOU BIG DUMB MUSCLEHEADED IDIOT!" The monster reeled back from the insults.

Shadowcobra decided to nip this in the bud and took out a card which held his monster's symbol. He took out his scepter and slid it inside, announcing, "Final Vent!"

Hephaetus heard this, and despite his wound, acted quickly and drew a card. He flung it up to his left shoulder as the panel opened up. He slid it close, activating it, "Final Vent!" His Metal Strike Horn, a gauntlet resembling the head of the rhino monster, formed on his arm. He jumped up, standing vertically on his monster's shoulders, before Metalceros charged forward.

Shadowcobra's own Zodiac Beast, the purple cobra Genosnaker, also appeared and once it did, it slithered up behind its master. Shadowcobra charged towards the stampeding Black Knight and his beast as Genosnaker slithered behind him. Shadowcobra leapt up and did a back flip before being flung forwards by a stream of acid and venom that Genosnaker spat out.

"GENOCIDE CRUSH!!" Shadowcobra called out.

"RHINOCEROS SMASHER!!" Hephaestus shouted.

The two attacks hit but instead of Shadowcobra being sent flying, it was Hephaestus who got hit multiple times with Shadowcobra's powerful bicycle kick maneuver. Metalceros fell to the ground as Hephaestus hit the wall. His armor was cracked and so was his belt buckle. "Damn, you…" Hephaestus cursed.

"Go back to where you belong, spirit," Shadowcobra ordered. "You don't belong in this world any longer."

Roaring like a wild beast, Hephaestus charged at Shadowcobra with his Metal Strike Horn in position to gut the arrogant Knight of Invisibility. As soon as Hephaestus was in range, Shadowcobta turned invisible. This caused Hephaestus to stumble.

Big mistake.

STAB!

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!" Hephaestus screamed as the sharp end of Shadowcobra's scepter stuck out of his chest. Shadowcobra was behind him and had, literally, stabbed him from behind. He removed the scepter and looked at the Black Knight in disgust. He reached down to the belt and ripped it off Hephaestus' waist. He examined it as Hephaestus turned, his body vaporizing.

"Please…" Hephaestus begged. "Give it back…I don't want to go back down there…"

"Too late," Shadowcobra decided. "You're going back." He dropped the belt on the floor before he stomped on the buckle, crushing it under his foot.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Hephaestus shouted as flames enveloped him. Shadowcobra watched indifferently as Hephaestus was being roasted alive. In the end, nothing remained of him as his soul returned to Hell.

"One down," Shadowcobra spoke as he turned to see Metalceros, glaring at him. "So, you wish to avenge your master?" The beast grunted. Shadowcobra sighed, "The way you were treated, I don't think he thought of you as anything else. You were just a weapon and a servant to him, correct?" The monster's gaze didn't waver. Shadowcobra took a card out of his deck. It was a blank Contract card. "How about this? You and I make a contract? You join me and I promise to care for you."

The Metalceros stared at him.

* * *

Shadowcobra exited the Mirror Dimension the same way he entered. As soon as his feet touched the ground his armor shattered.

"So what happened in there?" Piper asked impatiently.

Desmond stood up and said, "It is done. The one hunting you is no more."

"So, you vanquished him?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes," Desmond nodded. "Now, I bid you all farewell." He headed for the door.

"We still got questions," Piper stated. "Why did you decide to protect us?"

"There are some people up there who feel that you will be needed in the near future," Desmond replied. "Now, I shall take my leave. I don't know if we'll see each other again, though." He opened the door. "Just remember that you all have a great destiny that needs to be fulfilled." He went out and closed the door behind him.

Leo was still curious about the boy. What had he meant when he'd said 'our kind'?

* * *

As Desmond was walking along the sidewalk, he reached into his pocket to pull out a card. On it was Metalceros, charging. The Knight of Snakes smiled before pocketing his new contract and going on his merry way

**THE END**


End file.
